Seafoam
by The Greenjay
Summary: I never meant to get too close to him. I never meant to care. I should have killed him when I had the chance. They say water can smooth out even the roughest of stones. I sure hope whoever said that is right because if they're not I'm as good as dead. Cato/OC First fanfic! Leave a review and let me know what you think?
1. Chapter 1

"Faster Marina! Your reactions have to be faster! And put more power behind your swing!"

I growled and lunged again putting more force behind the swing of my blade. Right . Left. Slash up and down. Finally our blades meet in the middle both of us putting the same amount of force out.

"Come on Marina! You have to fight HARDER! Do you want to get out of there alive?! You know damn well the game makers won't make it easy for you to get out of that arena! They're not just going to hand it to you!"

I grit my teeth and with a roar, pushed all my body weight into the blade knocking my opponent down. I quickly kicked his weapon out of his hand and pinned him down. I held my sword to his throat and he smiled at me.

"Good job little sister."

I pulled my brother up and he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Finn."

He slung his arms around my shoulders.

"Now let's go get cleaned up. We're having dinner with Annie and Mags tonight in honor of your birthday! We wouldn't want to be late for that now would we?" my brother said with a goofy smile on his face.

I laughed at the dreamy faraway look on my older brother's face.

"Now my dear Finnick. You wouldn't be in such a hurry to get to Mags' because of a certain someone who will be there is it?" I questioned with a sly smile knowing all too well why he wanted to hurry.

Finn narrowed his eyes at me for a moment.

"Dear little sister now why would you think that? I'm just excited that I get to spend your eighteenth birthday with my favorite girls." Finnick proclaimed with a cheesy grin on his face.

I giggled. "Yeah, your favorite girl being the lovely Miss Annie Cresta!"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dinner that night was both a happy and somber affair. It was happy because it was my birthday which symbolized that I was lucky to have lived through another reaping, but it was also sad because tomorrow was reaping day. Even though it was lingering in the back of both of our minds that tomorrow I would be on my way to the Capitol Finnick and I were enjoying ourselves.

I looked to the right and saw Finnick paying all his attention to Annie. I loved seeing the two of them together. They were just so cute! They were just them when they were together. They weren't who the Capitol played them out to be. No flirty playboy Finnick and no crazy Annie.

To be truthful Annie isn't crazy at all. She just looks a little lost sometimes. People say she hears voices but so what? If anything that just shows she has a much more pure and gentle soul than most of us do. They don't know her like we do. She's still here and trying to live her life the best she can.

"Well I am so sorry to disappoint you all but Marina and I have to leave. We've both got a big trip tomorrow." Finnick said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Where are you going Marina?" Annie spoke in her wispy voice.

"You know where she has to go Annie. She's going with us. Don't worry, Finnick and I will be there to keep an eye on her." Mags explained.

Annie looked up to me with watery eyes.

"You're not going to volunteer are you?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not Annie. I would never purposely go there, but I have no choice. I'm eighteen already. They're going to call my name tomorrow, but I promise you Annie I will do everything I can to come back okay?" I gently explained to her.

We all knew I was going into the games this year. Even though Finnick had won his games when I was only five he had known that I would end up in the Hunger Games myself. President Snow had told Finnick personally. Apparently when Finn was being crowned victor Snow had told my brother in these EXACT words,

"Congratulations Mr. Odair. I can't wait to see how young Marina will do in her games."

Soon after that Finnick had me training to learn how to survive. He and some of the other District 4 victors had taught me everything could. Finnick knew they would want it to be an interesting show so they wouldn't pick me early on, but every reaping since I had turned fourteen Finnick had been worried that I would get chosen. Luckily I hadn't.

It is beyond certain that I am going in this year. I was eighteen and in the highest physical condition I had ever been in in my short eighteen years of life. It would be stupid to think that President Snow had forgotten or had decided to take mercy. He isn't that type of man. He is a monster. I was ready though, ready to give them the show they wanted so I could get out of there alive.

"You're going to win Rina." Annie whispered.

I looked straight into her eyes.

"Thank you Annie."

As I lay in bed that night I thought of Annie. I thought of Mags. I thought of Finnick. I thought of the three most important people in my life, the people that had raised me. I thought of all the good times we've had over the years. Yes. These are the people I would fight for. These are the people I would LIVE for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly edited version of Ch.2. Not much different than the original chapter just an added paragraph and a few word changes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the concept or pretty much anything that sounds familiar. All I own are Marina and Flounder.**

The next morning I had washed up and put on the dress I would wear to the reaping. It was a soft pink flowy type dress. Nothing too showy, this dress would set the tone for my angle for the games after all. I was to be the cute, sweet, with a touch of flirt here and there, pretty little sister of Finnick Odair. Panem's princess. The Capitol people are gonna eat it up.

In the kitchen I ran into Finnick. Literally,

"Well don't you look lovely." Finnick smiled.

"Are you ready?" the usual carefree light in his eyes had vanished. He was being serious.

I shot my brother a smile.

"Of course I am Finnick. You made sure I'm ready for whatever they'll throw at me." I told him confidently. It was the truth. Finnick and some of the other victors had prepared me for pretty much anything. I was set.

He pulled me into a hug.

"That's my girl. I'll be seeing you on the train okay?" He squeezed me tight then walked out the door.

* * *

I was in the back with the rest of the eighteen year old girls in my district. I looked around at all of them and smiled. At least I could save a life by being chosen. I knew for certain I was better trained and better prepared for whatever lay ahead in the arena then any of them. All of these girls around me wouldn't have to go through the worry of being chosen anymore. They would get to live normal lives here in Four.

"Welcome all to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" our district escort Venus spoke.

"Now here is a very special video for you all the way from the Capitol! Isn't this exciting?!" Venus chirped.

Venus went on to play the video which I paid no attention to. It's the same video they play every year. This is all our fault blah blah blah. This is how the Capitol punishes us blah blah. But they let one of us win which shows that they are merciful blah blah blah. It was all a load of crap and everyone in all the districts knew that. Except for maybe Two, but they're the Capitol's brainwashed lapdogs. I could not have been happier when the video had finally ended.

"Now for our brave young woman." Venus said happily.

I stood up straight. I had no doubt in my mind that whichever piece of paper she chose I was going to be the one whose name is spoken. Sure enough, it was.

"Marina Odair."

I held my head up high and wore a smile on my face as I pranced onto the stage. That's right, pranced. I wanted everyone to think that I was perfectly calm and could actually care less about the fact that my name had been called. I stood on the stage with a smile on my face and looked over to my brother. He winked at me and turned back to the crowd.

"Now for our courageous young man." she dipped her fingers into the bowl of male adolescent names and pulled out a thin slip of paper. That slip of paper would be a death sentence for whatever boy had their name on it because I was going to win this year. No matter who was in my way.

"Flounder Ark."

I watched with narrow eyes to see if this boy could possibly pose a threat. Up out of the seventeen year old group walked a boy who was lanky and tall. By the looks of him he probably worked with the people who spear the fish. He could pose a problem later on in the game, but I'd keep him close for as long as possible. Loyalty to your district partner after all. You don't want to kill off the one person that could possibly have your back right away. Especially if you were planning on joining the Career pack like I intended to.

We shook hands as Venus spoke.

"Here you have it! Your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Marina Odair and Flounder Ark!"

There was a small round of applause and then we were led into the Justice Building to await any visitors. I didn't really expect any. I was never really close with anybody in Four besides Finnick, Annie, and Mags. I didn't have any friends while I was in school, I was more focused on training with Finnick so I could live than on making friends. I kept to myself and nobody bothered me because I was Finnick's sister and they were afraid that he would beat them up. I didn't expect to see any of the three people I cared about in the room because I knew Annie didn't like watching the reapings and since Finn and Mags were mentors we weren't allowed to see them until we were on the train. That's why I was so surprised when the door opened and Annie walked in escorted by a couple of Peacekeepers.

"Three minutes." a stern voice said and then closed the doors leaving Annie and I alone in the room.

"I made this for you Marina." Annie said in her wispy voice.

She pulled out a necklace with a seashell pendant attached to it. Somehow she had managed to either find or had made a shell into a heart. The seashell itself was a beautiful pristine white.

I pulled Annie into a hug.

"Thank you Annie! It's beautiful."

"Will you take this as your token?" she asked quietly.

"I would be honored to Annie." I told her with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You will win this Marina. You have a strong heart." Annie finished before walking out the door. Not waiting for the peacekeepers to say that time was up.

Annie was the only visitor I had and soon I found myself with Flounder on the train. I looked around and everything I saw was beyond luxurious. Now I was used to some luxury since I had spent the majority of my life living in the Victor's Village with Finnick, but this was insane. The walls, the floors, the furniture, the food. Everything was beyond outrageous. It screamed, 'you're probably gonna die soon thanks to us, but here have a piece of cake.'

I turned to Flounder and saw him sitting in a chair waiting for Finnick and Mags to come into the room and "mentor" us. I went ahead and sat in the chair next to him. It was silent for a few moments before Flounder spoke up.

"Why are you waiting for them huh? Everyone in Four knows that your brother has been training you for this since you were like five. If your name hadn't been called you probably would have volunteered. What do _you_ need their _advice_ for?" he sneered.

I glared at the boy sitting next to me. He actually thought I would_ volunteer_? This kid knew nothing about me.

"You know nothing about me kid. _Volunteer_? Are you stupid? Why the hell would anyone volunteer for_ this_? I had no choice in this. You don't know _anything_ so stop making stupid assumptions!" I hissed.

He scoffed. "Or what? You gonna tell your stupid big brother to beat me up?" he mocked.

"You know he only won his games because he was being a man whore."

I snapped. I growled and lunged at the boy.

"Nobody talks about Finnick like that." I snarled as I forced Flounder into a choke hold.

"Get off me you stupid bitch!" Flounder attempted to get out of my choke hold and I only squeezed him harder. This guy had no idea what the truth was or how guilty I felt that Finnick has to do what he does. I was seven when Finnick turned sixteen and was considered old enough to have himself be sold to the highest bidder. I wasn't kidding when I said that Snow was a monster. He had threatened to kill me if Finnick didn't comply with what he wanted. He does what he has to to make sure I stay alive. To this day I still feel immensely guilty. It was my fault that Finnick had to spend many nights with those crazy Capitol women for the past eleven years. If Finnick didn't have me to worry about...

"Whoa! Marina you know the rules! No killing anyone until you're in the arena!" Finnick's lightly scolding voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Still think I need Finnick to fight my battles for me?" I hissed into his ear before I let him go.

"Keep her the hell away from me!" Flounder cried as he backed away.

"Damn kid. You must have really done something to piss her off." Finnick laughed.

"Why are you laughing? She almost killed me!"

Finnick just laughed even harder. "Yeah right. If she really wanted to kill you she would have done it by now. As one of your mentors my first piece of advice to you would be to not piss Marina off. Get back in her good graces and I guarantee you'll live a lot longer. Now come along kiddies. We've got reapings to watch."

I walked into the next car behind Finnick to watch the reapings. Flounder trailed behind us. I'm pretty sure he won't let me walk behind him for a while.

Finnick, Mags, Venus, Flounder, and I were all seated when Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appeared on the screen.

"Now let's see our tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Claudius announced and the images changed to that of District 1.

A girl named Glimmer had been reaped and sashayed on stage. She was your typical blonde bombshell who'd probably play the sexy act. She didn't look like much, but she was from District One meaning that she more than likely had some training and was more than she looked. I'd have to keep an eye on her. Especially since I had a really good feeling that her and I weren't going to get along so well.

"Don't worry Rina. My little sister is_ much_ more beautiful than blondie from One. Besides, you have _me_, and who doesn't _love_ me? So by association they will love you." Finnick reassured.

" Ha. Thanks Finnick." I snickered.

The boy from One was named Marvel. He was long and lanky, built a lot like Flounder actually. Probably better suited for spears too. Then District 2 came on next. I leaned in closer to the television screen. District Two always had tributes that were made into killing machines. They were known more for their victors that the fact that they were the masonry district. I wanted to know what I was up against.

As expected they were both volunteers. The girl was younger than eighteen which was a bit surprising, but I knew that meant she was even deadlier. She was small but reminded me of a cat by the way she moved. She was probably very fast and stealthy. That sinister smile on her face told me that she was going to be trouble. Her name was Clove.

Her district partner was a COLOSSAL mass of muscle. He was seriously huge! Obviously Academy trained. This guy was going to be a problem. A big problem, but judging from the look of the other Careers this Cato guy would obviously make himself the leader. Which means if I want in the pack, he's the one I'm going to have to impress to get the invite.

District 3 was nothing special. Tiny kids that would probably get killed during the bloodbath. It was a sad fact, but it was a fact nonetheless.

Then came our District, District 4. I watched myself prance onto the stage and laughed. I looked like a ditz, a cute ditz, but a ditz nonetheless.

"I'm glad you know how dumb you looked sis. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face." my brother joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention back to the screen. None of the other tribute really caught my eye until we got to Eleven. The guy was BIG, like Cato big. The kids from Twelve were much like the kids from Three. What I mean is that they were tiny and would probably be bloodbaths too. So that's it. Those are the people that will be thrown into that arena with me.

The rest of that day was kind of a bore. I ate, washed up, changed clothes, keeping Annie's necklace with me, ate some more, thumb wrestled with Finnick, slept, talked to Mags a bit, scared Flounder a little bit more. Okay that part of my day was fun. Sure I may have been a bit harsh, but NOBODY messes with my family or talks shit about them. Not if I could help it. My family is all I have and I will protect them as much as I could until the day I die.

Dinner was a bore as well. It was mainly Venus talking about manners and how District 4 was sure to win this year, and Finnick making jokes. Throughout dinner I kept seeing the faces of the male tributes from 2 and 11. Two guys that size? Really? Not to mention the girl from 2 and the other Careers. Geez. I sure had my work cut out for me. Well I was certain of one thing and one thing only; these games were sure going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter 3! Cato ****_finally_**** makes an appearance. Chapter 2 has been edited. I added in a few things that will give you a bit better insight on Marina so you can go back and check it out! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, the concept or anything that sounds familiar. I do however own Marina, Flounder, Cyan, Cassia, and Saffron. **

* * *

Before I knew it the next morning had arrived and we were at the Capitol. As soon as we got off the train it was chaos. There were people everywhere! They were screaming and yelling out our names, Finnick's name, and chanting "District 4". I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. Sure Finnick had told me there was going to be a lot of people, but I didn't think he meant this many! I understood why Finnick had once jokingly called them Capitol creatures. These people looked and acted like animals. They wore bizarre patterns with weird colors, most of them even had their skin dyed! Their screams sounded inhuman. Being in the center of such a loud crowd made me feel sick. Like I couldn't breathe. I felt someone put a hand on my back and lean closer to my ear.

"Breathe Marina. Just breathe." Finn whispered.

I did what he told me and took a deep breath.

_Okay Marina, relax. You can handle this crowd, this is nothing. They can't hurt you. Even if they tried you can take them down. Don't panic. Panicking will make you look weak. Nobody likes a weak tribute. Relax._ I reassured and refocused myself in my thoughts.

I took a few more deep breathes and felt so much better.

"Feel better?" my brother asked.

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now smile. Remember your part. You're my little sister so they'll be expecting you to be just like me." He said threw his arm around my shoulders and started waving and smiling to everyone.

I followed Finnick's lead and posed for a few pictures, smiled, waved, and winked at a few people here and there. I was so thankful for finally making it through that crowd and getting into the training center.

"Have fun with your stylist! Remember don't complain!" Finnick called over his shoulder as he continued on in the opposite Flounder and I were being led.

The silence between the two of us was uncomfortable. Well, at least for me it was. I know for a fact that Flounder didn't trust me after that incident on the train. As much as I'd rather not have to fix things between us, I'm going to have to. I need to know that he'll be on my side if we get in the Careers. If not, I'm going to be in big trouble. Even the Careers go by the whole loyalty to your district partner thing as long as they possibly can. I turned my head slightly to the right and looked at Flounder. His face was blank and expression unreadable. I sighed. I'm going to have to fix this before we go into the arena.

"Oh look Cassia! She's even more beautiful in real life!"

"You are absolutely right Saffron! She's simply darling!"

I turned my gaze to the direction where the voices were coming from. There was two women, who I assumed were the ones that spoke moments earlier, walking towards us. The taller one was dressed in a flaming red from head to toe. Even her skin was tinged with the crimson color. The shorter one was dressed in a bright yellow and her skin had a green hue to it.

"I think she sees us Saffron!" the yellow one chirped to the taller red woman.

"I think you're right Cassia. It seems our cover has been blown!" the red one who's name I took to be Saffron spoke.

_Uh, yeah I see you. I mean you're like walking crayons who are walking right toward us. Are you serious? I thought keeping my not so kind comments to myself. _The two women finally made it over to us.

"Marina darling! We're here to take you to get all ready to meet Cyan!"

"Yes, yes! I'm Cassia." The short yellow one said pointing to herself.

"And I'm Saffron! We'll be helping getting you ready for everything throughout the games!" Saffron giggled. The two of them then went to stand next to me. Saffron on my left and Cassia on my right and started to lead me away from Flounder and the others.

"Come along now Miss Odair! No time to dilly dally! You are on a very tight schedule." Cassia sang in her high soprano voice.

"We are _so_ excited to get to work with Finnick Odair's sister! You truly are a beauty! Isn't she a beauty Cassia?" Saffron chattered.

"Oh yes! _Very_ beautiful, and without having even gone a full body polish yet!" Cassia exclaimed.

"We are so lucky to have you! You are simply _gorgeous_! Pretty as a princess. You'll have all the boys falling at your feet!"

"Saffron is right you know! There will be no doubt that you will have people lining up to sponsor you! Especially with the outfit Cyan has planned for you to wear in the parade tonight!"

The rest of the walk, washing, and painful waxing was filled with similar chatter. I felt a stinging sensation all over my body. Let me tell you something, the waxing part of a full body polish equals pain. Lots and _lots_ of pain.

"I thought you couldn't get any more gorgeous Marina, but it seems I was wrong. You're so beautiful you could be a princess." Saffron complemented.

"Panem's own stunning princess Marina. _Princess of the ocean_!" Cassia said with a dreamy voice.

"Yes. That will work very well. Panem's ocean princess." A new voice spoke. I turned behind me and saw a man dressed in a steel gray suit. Well the coat, tie, and pants were that color anyway. His shoes, shirt, and vest were black; his hair was white. Like snow white. Everything about this man was very monochromatic, except his eyes. His eyes were a dazzling cyan blue. He looked very normal for a Capitolite, with the exception of the white hair of course. I knew it wasn't natural because he looked way too young to have naturally white hair.

"Hello darling." the man purred. His voice was like chocolate. Smooth, deep, and rich. He walked up to me and kissed my hand. "I'm Cyan. I'll be your stylist. I see the girls have done a fabulous job of cleaning you up. Now come along my dear, let us get you ready for the opening ceremonies. You truly will be the Panem's ocean princess once I'm done with you." he boasted. Cyan then turned to Cassia and Saffron.

"Saffron, go get the body glitter and seashells and take it to her dressing room. Cassia, I need you to go get the tiara. The small silver one covered in gems. Take that to her dressing room as well." Cyan requested of the two girls. Saffron and Cassia nodded their heads quickly and left the room to go fetch the items without a word.

"Now Marina darling, let's get you to your dressing room and get you in your costume hmm?" Cyan spoke to me as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me into another room that I assumed to be my dressing room.

"Here. Now quickly. Let's get you into this. We still have to wave out your hair, do your makeup and sew you into your skirt." Cyan spoke quickly as he started hurrying about the room.

"Sew me into my skirt?" I questioned warily. He didn't actually mean to _stitch_ me to a piece of fabric did he?

"Yes darling. We want the skirt to be skin tight so we'll fit it to your body. No need to worry Marina. You won't get stuck with a needle. I am an expert at this after all." Cyan boasted once more.

I felt my cheeks turn red. So he didn't literally mean to sew me to my skirt. I felt dumb for thinking he would literally stitch me into my dress.

"Here Marina. Put this on." Cyan handed me what looked to be shiny pink seashell bra. It was held together by tiny, shimmery, strings running horizontally across the back. I quickly took off my robe and put on the tiny piece of material. It actually fit quite nicely. Cyan then wrapped a slightly lighter shade of pink sequined material around my hips and started pinning pieces together. Then he began to sew. His fingers moved fast against the material and soon enough the material was against my body like a second skin. It was skin tight all the way down to my feet. The only problem with that is the fact that I couldn't walk.

"Marina! Come sit over here. We have to get your hair done!" Cassia chirped and waved me over to the chair she was standing by.

"Uh Cyan, _how_ exactly am I supposed to move in this skirt?" I questioned my monochromatic dressed stylist.

"No problem darling, you'll just be carried everywhere. A princess shouldn't have to walk anyways." Cyan explained as he carefully picked me up in his arms and placed me into the chair by Cassia.

Soon after, I was ready to go. My reddish blonde hair had been let loose and waved out like it usually did after I'd been out at the beach for a long time. Cassia and Saffron had weaved little seashells throughout my hair and had placed the gem covered tiara on my head. Cyan had done my makeup to make my blue eyes pop and had placed a white gold arm cuff on my upper left arm. "It gives a bit of a warrior affect." he had said. Saffron had placed Annie's necklace back around my neck and then sprayed me from head to toe in body glitter. I felt sticky and gross from the body glitter, but I did look good.

"There. You're ready." Cyan said holding on to my shoulders while looking at me.

"I must say. This is the best I've ever done. I've been waiting to use this outfit on you you know. I've been waiting for _years_." he told me with a wink.

"Cyan. Cyan did- did you know?" I asked him curiously. Did he know what Snow had told Finnick all those years ago? If he did know who's side was he on? Could I trust him? He seemed like a decent person, but what if he was in league with Snow?

"Know what? I have no idea what you're talking about Marina." Cyan dismissed my question with a wave of his hand, but by the tone of his voice I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Come along now darling, your chariot awaits." he spoke as he picked me up once more and began carrying me out of the room and to where the chariots were.

"Oh and don't worry darling I may live here and I may work as a stylist but that doesn't mean that I _work_ for the ice king." he reassured in his velvety voice. I nodded my head at him in response. Hearing his words got rid of any doubts I had of Cyan.

* * *

As soon as Cyan and I entered the holding area I was immediately glad I had a stylist who didn't make me look like a complete idiot. As we passed other tributes I leaned into Cyan.

"Thank you Cyan for not making me look stupid." I whispered to him as we continued to the chariot.

I felt Cyan puff out his chest a bit and let out a boastful huff. "Well of course darling. I couldn't let _you_ of all people been seen by all of Panem dressed like _that_." he sneered. His gaze on the pair from district seven who were so obviously trees. I laughed a bit as his expression.

I heard someone scoff.

"Ugh, look at her. Stupid giggling idiot. What? Does she think she's too good to walk?" I heard a high pitched voice complain. I slowly turned my gaze to the girl who was talking about me. It was the girl from One, Glimmer. She was dressed in all hot pink feathers. She looked like a flamingo. I met her gaze, smiled at her and wiggled my fingers back and forth as a little wave to her.

"Ugh!" She huffed and stomped away to Two's chariot. Her district partner who was standing next to her laughed as Glimmer stomped away. He looked at me and walked towards Cyan and I.

"I'll take her from here man." the boy who's name I recalled to be Marvel said and held out his arms.

"You're not going to drop her are you? I worked very hard on her outfit and don't want a _little boy_ to damage it." Cyan glared at Marvel.

"I'm not gonna drop her. I'm just trying to be friendly." Marvel said with a goofy smile.

I turned to Cyan. "It's fine Cyan. The chariot isn't too far from here." I said with a smile. Perfect time to start making friends with the Careers. Cyan sighed and handed me over to Marvel.

"When you put her down make sure she's sitting on the chariot facing the front!" Cyan called as Marvel walked off with me.

"Well hello." Marvel smiled down at me.

"Hello yourself pretty lady. I'm Marvel."

"Nice to meet you Marvel. I'm Marina." I said smiling back.

"Nice to meet you too. Now not that I don't mind carrying a beautiful almost half naked girl in my arms, but why exactly aren't you walking? Not hurt are you?" Marvel asked as we approached my chariot and he set me down on the front just as Cyan told him to do.

"I'm not hurt. I just can't walk in this thing." I explained to him. Waving my legs from the knee down up and down. It really did look like a flipper.

"You're lucky your stylist likes you. You look great and I'm assuming your district partner will too. Glimmer and I look like big pink birds." Marvel joked messing with the bright pink feathers on his headpiece.

"Making friends Marvel?" a deep, rough voice asked. It was Cato, the colossal boy from Two. His district partner, Clove stood next to him with Glimmer standing very close to Cato. They were dressed as warriors. I didn't get what that had to do with masonry, but hey they didn't look half bad.

"Hey guys, this is Marina. I figured there would be no harm in talking to her. I mean District Four is usually part of the Careers right?" Marvel asked the big blonde somewhat nervously.

"We'll see about that. Just being a pretty face without any skills is pretty much useless in the arena isn't that right _princess_?" Cato spoke, shifting his gaze over to me. I saw him looking me up and down. I was familiar with this look. It was the look some of the guys back home would look at me with. This could work to my advantage.

"I assure can assure you, you won't be dissapointed." I smirked. Glimmer let out another scoff and then mumbled something under her breath.

"These guys bothering you Marina?"

I turned my head and Flounder was standing right behind me. He was standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed as he looked over the other Careers. He looked good too. He was wearing these dark green seaweed colored shorts that went to about the bottom of his knee. He had gold bracers on his arms and his chest had rope netting over it. The net was attached to these gold colored pieces of armor on his shoulders. It wasn't like it was tightly woven or anything so you still had a good view of his chest. His brown hair had been tussled and looked like it was still wet. He had a golden crown on his head. Nothing like the feminine tiara on mine, but a regal, masculine one that was fit for a king. To top it all off, there was a gold triton propped up against the chariot. I could only assume it was part of his outfit. I had to admit, Flounder looked good, really good. He looked like a warrior king ready for battle.

"No, everything's fine. Just making friends right?" I mimicked as I turned my gaze back over to the boy from 2. He was glaring at Flounder. Did he consider him a threat or something? And why was Flounder defending me? I thought he hated me?

Cato scoffed. "What are you her bodyguard? Think princess here can't handle herself?" he sneered at Flounder.

Flounder's cool expression was unwavering.

"No. I know Marina can handle herself." he stated.

"Then what's it to you?" Glimmer snorted out.

"None of your business. Nobody was talking to you." Flounder hissed.

Glimmer huffed. "_Cato_! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?!" she whined. What was she doing complaining to Cato? Marvel was her district partner. I looked to Clove and sent her a questioning look that said "What the hell is she bothering him for?" Clove just rolled her eyes and let out an exasperating sigh.

"Ah I get it." I thought out loud. I should have realized from her body language earlier. Glimmer was practically all over Cato. She wanted him.

Clove nodded her head in approval. Saying that I was right.

"Is that right princess? I'll be the judge of how well you can _handle yourself_ tomorrow during training." Cato ordered.

I looked straight into his stormy blue eyes and felt a fire start somewhere deep inside of me. I don't know why but I was suddenly looking forward to training tomorrow. I wanted to prove to Cato that I could stand my own. It wasn't just so I could get in with the Careers. I couldn't explain it, but there was something that made want to prove that I was stronger than he thought I was. I wanted to prove to him that I didn't need protecting and could hold my own against any of them.

"Okay. Tomorrow. During training. " I agreed. Cato crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with a smirk.

"Alright then princess. I'll be looking forward to it." Cato then turned around and headed back to his chariot without another word. The others soon followed after him.

"See you later Marina!" Marvel called over his shoulder. I gave him a short wave of acknowledgement. Glimmer huffed and then hurried to attach herself next to Cato. Clove looked me straight in the eye and nodded in acknowledgement. I nodded back and had a small smile on my face as she turned and followed her district partner. I think Clove and I would be able to get along just fine. Glimmer on the other hand, not so much. I _knew_ we weren't going to get along.

I turned back to Flounder who had picked up his triton and was still staring at the Careers.

"Flounder?" I called.

Calling his name seemed to brake him out of his little trance and he looked down to me. He sighed. "Marina, I'm sorry for yesterday on the train. I had no right to talk to your brother like that. That guy who said that wasn't even me. I was just scared. I'm not that mean guy I swear. Can you forgive me?" he apologized in a soft voice.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and remorse. I had no doubt that Flounder was telling the truth and that his apology was sincere. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you Flounder. I understand. I'm sorry for putting you in that choke hold too. I wasn't thinking straight. I hope you can forgive _me_. I'd really like for us to be friends." I told him.

Flounder looked up at me with a smile. "I'd like that too."

"Tributes on your chariots. The opening ceremonies will begin in two minutes." A voice coming through the speakers announced. All of a sudden Cyan and a woman dressed in a light shade of purple popped out of nowhere and were by our sides.

"Marina! Good. The boy from One put you where I asked. Now get comfortable, you'll be there throughout the parade. Now I know tributes are usually standing but there is no rule that says you can't. You just have to be _on_ the chariot, which you are." Cyan explained to me while he made last minute touches to my hair. Puffing it up in in a few places.

"Flounder you are to stand right behind her. You two are to portray royalty. You are the king of the seas and Marina is the princess of the ocean. Stand strong, and remember what I told you about the triton. Use it wisely. Alright you are ready to go! You both look simply marvelous! You will be the talk of Panem!" the purple lady cheered.

"Remember to smile!" Cyan called to us as our chariot was pulled into the dark tunnel.

I heard a loud rumbling noise. It sounded like the ocean. Like waves crashing against the beach.

"District 4!" the same voice over the speakers announced. Our chariot started to move once more and I had to grip the chariot a bit to keep my balance at the sudden movement. There was a blur of colors around us. The people of the Capitol were screaming our district number just like at the train station. I took a deep breath and smiled at them. I smiled and blew a few kisses. I even caught a bouquet of flowers that someone in the audience had thrown. I set it on my lap and continued to smile and wave. I looked up at the big screen in front of us and saw Flounder. He had a stony expression on his face and had the triton raised high in his right hand. All of a sudden he slammed the triton on the ground and a beam of light came out of the top and came down like rain around us. I smiled at this. It was amazing I had never seen anything like it. Apparently neither had the people of the Capitol because they were yelling even louder now. I continued to wave and play the part as the Capitol people chanted ," District 4, District 4!"

After a bit more smiling and collecting a few more thrown flowers our chariot arrived to the split at the end. All of the odd numbered districts starting with District 1 went to the the left while all even numbered district chariots went to the right. Our carriage finally pulled into the circle and stopped next to District 2. I looked to my right and met Clove's gaze. I smiled at her a bit and she let out a half smile before looking back to the front. I turned my gaze slightly upward and found Cato staring me. I shot a smile at him and he smirked. He was staring at me again with that same hungry gaze from earlier.

_"Why not mess with the boy and his hormones a little bit sis?"_ I could hear Finnick say in the back of my mind. _"Come on Rina. Have a little fun. Besides its just harmless flirting. It's not like you're going to have sex with him."_ Finnick's voice in my head egged on.

_Oh what the hell why not. Finnick's right. It's just a bit of harmless flirting. Besides only one of person will be left standing in a few weeks anyway._ I thought to myself making up my mind. Before I had the chance to do anything the sudden quiet caught my attention. I looked around and saw all the tributes, excluding myself, looking up at the balcony. President Snow stood there looking down on all of us. I narrowed my eyes as he began to speak. I didn't trust or believe a single word that left the man's mouth. I glared at him until he had finished his welcoming speech. As soon as he finished talking all of the tributes got off their chariots and headed for the tunnel to head back to their respective floors.

"Need some help the Marina?" Flounder asked holding out his arms to me.

I grinned at him. "Thanks Flounder. I was afraid I'd be forgotten and have to sleep here all night long." I joked.

"Hey princess. Need some help?" Cato walked up and asked cockily. As if he automatically assumed I would want his help over Flounder's.

"Actually neither of you fine young gentlemen's assistance will be needed." A familiar voice from behind me called. "Big brother Finnick is here to get Marina safely back to her room. So off to your rooms little boys, princess here will see you both tomorrow morning." Finnick told the two teens as he waved them away. Cato scoffed then mumbled a short "Later princess." as he walked out. Flounder just nodded and hurried out.

Finnick picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I called out while laughing. He hasn't done this to me since I was six years old. Finnick just ignored me and began talking to me as he walked out of the circle.

"Well little sister. You _definitely_ have the Odair charm. Did you see the way the guy from 2 was looking at you?" he laughed. "So what are you going to do about Two's interest in you huh Marina?"

* * *

**Well there you have it! There is chapter 3! Training is up next! Chapters should also be getting longer as I get further into this story. If anyone is wondering about Marina's exact hair color, I pictured it like Scarlett Johansson's hair from Nov. 2006. It's a rose gold color. She's not what I pictured Marina to look like but that's the color I imagined her hair to look like. Please REVIEW! Let me know what y'all are thinking about this story! Reviews also give me inspiration to update faster! - The Greenjay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know I said training is coming up and believe me it is! I just had an idea for something that I had to add in after reading a review. I did not lie when I said reviews inspire me to write! Anyway here it is. It's not as long as the previous chapter, but because it's not as long this means I'll be getting the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. Then, chapters should be getting back to a longer length. Awesome right?! Okay so remember to review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the concept of anything that sounds familiar. I do however own Marina and Flounder. **

* * *

"Marina darling you looked simply marvelous! Cyan truly did outdo himself this year. District 4 is sure to get all the sponsors this year! Oh won't Clancy be jealous! For once it won't be_ his_ tributes getting all of the attention!" Venus joyously spoke as Finnick had dragged me back into our suite.

"Yes, I really did outdo myself this year, but I did have such a stunning canvas to work with. You truly did look beautiful darling." Cyan purred.

"Thanks you two, but how about a little help getting out of this skirt?" I asked. I really wanted the use of my legs back. Venus was the first to respond.

"Oh of course Marina! Cyan, she _must_ be out of that dress. Dinner starts soon and she still has to shower!" she ordered. Cyan sighed and stood from the plushy chair he had been seated in.

"Alright. Come Marina, let's head to your room and get you out of your costume." Cyan called as he started to my room. I crossed my arms and stood there waiting for my stylist to remember that I couldn't exactly follow him anywhere.

"Well are you coming?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right. I apologize darling." Cyan spoke as he picked me up once more and carried me to my room.

My room was huge. Everything looked very modern and luxurious but it also looked very cold and empty. It made me think; how many people had stood in this same room before they died? I looked at the bed Cyan had placed me on. How many girls had slept in this bed before me? Right before they met their death in the arena. The thought was unsettling and caused me to shudder.

"Sorry darling, I should have warned you that my hands were cold." Cyan apologized. I looked down and noticed he had his hand on my now visible foot and was busy quickly taking apart the seam that he had created just a few hours earlier. Before I knew it Cyan had undone the entire seam. It felt _great_ to be able to move my legs again.

"Here darling, just hold this around you while I get your things ready for your shower." he gave me the piece of pink cloth and went to the drawers picking out things and laying them on the tops of the dressers. I walked over and stood behind him trying to see what I was going to be wearing. Cyan then quickly turned around and shoved some clothes into my arms.

"These will do for dinner. I also laid out your clothes for training tomorrow here on the dresser." he said placing his hand on the clothes he was talking about.

"Now hurry, dinner starts very soon and Venus will throw a fit if you are late. There will be an avox outside of your bathroom if you need anything." Cyan explained to me as he pushed me through a door an avox had opened.

The shower was nice. It took me a minute to figure out how to work it but after I figured that out it was smooth sailing. That was until I got to my hair. I had forgotten about the little seashells that had been woven into my hair by Cassia. Those took forever to get out. Then came scrubbing off all of the makeup and body glitter. That took a while too, but it felt _so good_ to be clean again. I wanted to spend forever under the warm rain of water, but remembered that dinner had probably already started. Though I wasn't really hungry I should probably show up anyway. With a sigh I turned off the hot water and dried myself off with a fluffy Capitol towel. I changed into the clothes Cyan had picked out for me, which ended up being a plain pair of undergarments and a casual soft pink dress. I didn't bother with any shoes. I really didn't think I needed them and Cyan didn't give me any so I figured it was okay. I left my hair alone leaving it to naturally air dry and headed out to the dining room.

I walked into the dining room and found the adults drinking.

"Oh Marina darling! There you are! You nearly missed all of dinner!" Venus giggled, her face as red as a tomato.

I looked around at the faces in the dining room and saw Finnick, Venus, Cyan, and the same lady dressed in purple, who I know believed to be Flounder's stylist, but Flounder was no where to be found.

"Where's Flounder?" I asked nobody in particular. I really wanted to talk to him and make sure that everything between us had been sorted out and there really was no hard feelings.

"He's on the roof." the purple lady answered.

"Thanks." _I really need to learn her name. _I thought as I headed out the door.

I looked through the elevator buttons for something that would get me to the roof. I found the button with a big 'R' on it above 12's floor. I pushed the button and up the elevator went. When it finally stopped the doors opened to reveal a lovely garden. Being from Four I wasn't used to seeing all of this different plant life. I was only familiar with what grew near the coast in Four and the edible plants and stuff that I had learned to identify. Up here there was so many different types of plants in colors that I had never seen before.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"Flounder are you out here?"

"Marina?" A figure walked out of the shadows and stepped towards me.

"Marina, what are you doing out here?" the voice of the figure asked. It was Flounder.

I walked closer to him so that I could see him clearly. I looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I came out here to look for you. I wanted to talk to you. Are you okay Flounder?" I asked gently. Had he been crying?

He sniffed. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he answered weakly with a sigh. He was definitely not fine. I walked closer to him and touched his hand.

"It's- it's just that- are we friends Marina?" he asked.

"Yeah we are, or at least I thought we were. If you don't want t-" he cut me off.

"No no. I just wanted to make sure. I didn't know if you meant it or not."he sniffed again.

He walked over to the railing by the edge of the roof and leaned against it. He sighed.

"It's just I was thinking of a few years ago. My brother was here, he was forced into these games just like you and me. He was such a nice guy before all this. He was the best big brother me or my sister could ask for. He would always help us out with any of our problems. Like if someone was bullying Ariel at school or if I needed advice on how to talk to the girl I liked. He was just that type of guy you know?" I could hear him struggling to keep his voice even.

"Sometime during his time here, his time in the arena, he had changed. I didn't recognize him. He had turned into this crazy cold blooded killer. He killed six tributes in his time there. They were just little kids. I tried to tell myself that he was just doing what he had to do. That he was sorry for murdering all of these kids and he was just doing this to come home to us. It wasn't until later that I realized that I was wrong. He held no remorse for being the cause of death for those kids. Somewhere along the line he had lost who he was, he had lost his soul. He didn't even win in the end. He was attacked by mutts in a field. I could hear him screaming out in agony. Blood coming out of his mouth and covering his face... He died there in that field... all alone." He had started to cry.

I pulled Flounder into a hug and tried my best to console him as he cried. Flounder had trusted me enough to share something so personal. I didn't know what to think. All I knew now was that Flounder had just become family to me, and I would do **anything** for family.

"I know I'm not coming out of that arena. I had known that from the second my name was called, and honestly I'm okay with that now. What I'm afraid of is that they'll change me. I'm afraid to have my little sister see me become a monster like Percy did. I'm afraid I'm going to die alone." he finished with a whisper.

I pulled away from Flounder a little bit and forced him to look me in the eye.

"I promise you that isn't going to happen Flounder. They _**will not**_ change you and you **_will not_** die alone. I swear by the skies that guide us that I will not let that happen to you. Do you understand me?"

He stared into my eyes for a little bit before he nodded. I pulled him back for a short hug before releasing him.

"Can you promise me one more thing? Can you look after my sister once you go back to Four? Ariel's going to need someone to look after her." he whispered.

I nodded my head and he sighed.

"Thank you Marina. You deserve to win you know? I know we may have not known each other long and got off on a bad foot, but I can tell you're a good person. You have a strong heart."

_Those are the same words Annie said to me._ I thought to myself.

"I think I'm going to go back inside and go to sleep? Are you coming?" Flounder asked me wiping away the remaining tears in his eyes. Seeing him do that reminded me that we were all just a bunch of kids. _Kids._ We shouldn't have to worry about any of this. We're just kids. What did we ever do to deserve the punishment of murdering other children who had families waiting for them back home just so we could get back to our own? This is wrong. This can't go on.

"Marina?" Flounder asked again.

I smiled gently at him. "No I think I'll stay out here a while longer. Be careful when you get back in though. The adults were halfway drunk when I left them." I jokingly warned.

He smiled a bit at that. "Thanks Marina. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He hesitated looking like he was contemplating hard on doing something before he pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you for listening." he whispered and then jogged back to the elevator.

As I watched the doors of the elevator close with Flounder inside I saw something move in the shadows out of the corner of my eye. The figure then stepped out into the light. As soon as I could make out who it was my eyes narrowed.

"What do_ you_ want?" I hissed.

* * *

**Okay! So there it is! Chapter 4! How did you like the little bonding time between our two tributes? I wanted to give a little more of Flounder's background. Who do you think was hiding in the shadows and ****_why_**** were there so many people hiding in the shadows?! All will be revealed next time! Ha ha. Okay seriously now people, leave a review and let me know what y'all are thinking about this story! A ****_major_**** thank you to the two people who already have! You have those two wonderful people to thank for the updates! Seriously reviews make my world go round! So leave one! It will be greatly appreciated! Thank you! - The Greenjay**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had major writer's block for a while and haven't been able to write anything I think is good enough to post. To be honest, I still don't think this is good enough, but I really wanted to post SOMETHING for y'all who read this. Thank you for the reviews by the way! It really keeps me going. :) I promise I'll try to update more frequently. Let me know how you all like the characters! OK! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"You know, I wasn't going to show myself, but after that oh so heart warming display by you and your district partner I couldn't help myself." The boy said with a mocking edge in his voice.

"What goes on between the two of us is none of your damn business 7." I hissed to the boy.

"You know I've heard that the Careers don't tolerate any weakness in their group. Physical or emotional. I think that little episode would qualify don't you?" Seven threatened. "But then again you already have the boy from 1 wrapped around your finger don't you? I along with everyone else saw how you let him carry you around in that skimpy costume. At first I didn't get what was so special about you. I saw you in the replay of the reapings and thought you were a ditz, but then Caesar and Claudius talked about how you were the sister of the legendary Finnick Odair. The youngest Hunger Games victor ever. They said how the people of the Capitol were so glad to see you and how they were all rooting for you. A beautiful girl that can fight. Just like her brother, another perfect victor." He imitated in a Capitol accent.

He stepped closer to me until he was right in my face. I narrowed my eyes him and flexed my hands at my sides before turning them into fists.

"You're not even that pretty." he spat. "But I do suppose those Capitol rats got something right. You princess are just like your brother, a whore."

I swung my fist into his face and was met with a satisfying crunch. Seven yelped and grabbed his nose as he collapsed to the ground.

"You bitch!" the boy said in a nasally voice. His nose was gushing blood and the sticky red liquid was soon beginning to cover his hands.

I bent down to be eye level with him.

"Watch what you say Seven, now's not a really good time to be making enemies now is it?"

I stood up and headed toward the elevator to go back to my floor. As the door was closing I heard the boy from Seven yell something.

"Just wait princess! I'll get you back for this!"

* * *

I looked at the clock hanging at the entrance of the training room and then looked back at the tributes in the room. Districts One and Two still aren't here. I looked at the clock once more. They had just under a minute before they were late. I continued to watch the clock. Three seconds before the clock would hit the next minute the door was pushed open and in walked the missing tributes with smug looks on their faces. I watched as they stood at the back of the circle we were gathered in.

I watched as Cato worked his gaze around the room observing the tributes that had spread out throughout the room. He seemed to be looking for someone. I watched as his wandering eyes came to a stop. He smiled viciously and turned and gestured for the other three Careers to look. I followed where his gaze landed and it was on the boy from 7. His now crooked nose was accompanied with a large, ugly looking purple bruise. The Careers started to laugh and the rest of us tributes looked at them.

"What happened to you Seven?" Cato called to the boy from across the room turning everyone's attention to be turned on him.

The boy's ears and face turned red and he shot me a dirty look.

I knew he wouldn't say I caused that. He wouldn't want to make himself look weak. Well, weaker I suppose. Not that I was weak. It's just his typical male ego wouldn't stand for him to be shown up by a female.

I turned back to the Careers and Cato and Clove was looking at me. She smirked and nodded while Cato held a look of approval.

"Marina, was that you? Did you do that?" Flounder whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and nodded my head in acknowledgement to his question.

"Tributes, gather around me and listen up!" a woman called. She introduced herself as Atala and spoke to us on how we shouldn't ignore any of the survival stations as how that's how a lot of us would die. She also told us that no fights should break out between tributes. The boy from Seven, whose name I still did not know, shot me another glare.

_Oops. Oh well, someone should have told us this yesterday._

After lecturing us for a while longer she let us go.

"What do you think we should do first Flounder?" I asked my district partner.

He looked sort of stunned at my question.

"You're actually going to stick with me during training?"

I smiled at him. "Of course, we're friends right? That's what friends do, we stick together."

"Thanks Marina." he said with a smile. "Should we go with the Careers and ask if we can join them?" he asked hesitantly.

"No." I quickly said. "Let them come to us. Can you use any weapons Flounder?"

"Not for anything like this, but I used to work on the spear fishing boats."

"Good. That's good. Come on, let's go throw some spears." I said as we walked over to the spear station.

The man working at the spear station was named Shard. We weren't the only ones at the spear station. Some kids from districts Six, Eight, and Nine were there as well. Shard was too busy trying to teach these other tributes how to throw a spear so I motioned to Flounder and he followed me to the rack of spears.

"Take one." I ordered somewhat harshly as I grabbed one for myself. I looked up into the lofted area above the training room. The game makers were there and their attention was split. Half of them were watching the Careers and the other half were watching Flounder and I. I took a deep breathe and narrowed my eyes. I stood up straight and lifted my head. My mindset had shifted now. My sole focus was on showing those game makers just what I was capable of. I had to make these people favor me. Anything to get out of that arena alive.

"I don't know if I can do this Marina. I'm used to fish, not people." Flounder whispered nervously as we approached the throwing line for the targets. The other tributes that were there had moved away when they saw us coming.

"These targets should be easy then. They don't move around like fish do. Just aim for kill shots like the abdomen or if you can get the neck go for it. It's gruesome but it's more showy and all the Capitol wants is a good show." I said darkly as I threw the spear into the center of a nearby dummy's neck.

Flounder nodded and led his spear fly. It landed with directly in the dummy's abdomen which was about twenty yards away.

"Not bad Four." a voice said from behind us. We turned and saw Cato standing there with the other three Careers flanking his sides.

I watched as Flounder's nervous demeanor changed into one of stony indifference.

"Thanks." he said without emotion and stepped up a bit to where he was positioned slightly in front of me.

I eyed Flounder curiously. He was acting like this at the tribute parade too. I'd have to ask him why he acted so different around these guys, especially Cato.

"If I remember correctly princess, you're supposed to show me just how well you can handle yourself." Cato said with a smirk.

I could see the muscles in Flounder's jaw tense and his eyes narrow.

I gazed at the other three Careers and they all held different expressions. Glimmer was glaring at me, Marvel held a smile, and Clove was watching Flounder.

"So how about it Marina. Are you gonna show us what O'dair taught you or what?" Marvel asked with his happy, lighthearted voice.

I shot him a small smile. "Sure. I'll show you guys some things my brother taught me. What do you want to see?" My last question aimed at Cato.

"Whatever you'd like princess. Just remember, if you want in with us you have to impress**me**."

* * *

**Well there it is. Sorry it's so short. I really will try to update a lot faster! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! -The Greenjay**


End file.
